Second Life, Second Chances
by Cleo2010
Summary: Set a couple of months after Casino Night and Dwight unknowingly plays a vital role in the story of Jim and Pam. Fluff. Happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. After spending a long time on other stories I had a brief inspiration to write this. It's set a couple of months after Casino Night and you'll have to forgive a couple of timeline inconsistancies but heck, it's just a bit of fluff and it worked for me.

Enjoy.

* * *

She was watching Dwight from behind a bush as he left from his Friday night paintball game.

She'd only been following him for half an hour, it was tricky to keep up with a guy who could fly without getting noticed but she'd found the perfect vantage point to study his movements. Hopefully he'd be heading home soon and she could really have some fun.

It had been a tough time recently but she was feeling better about things. She had her art classes and had been getting her new apartment just the way she liked it but it was the evenings that felt most lonely, especially after the sun went down. She always felt more alone in the dark.

Not tonight though.

After spying 'Second Life' over Dwight's shoulder last week she decided to check it out. After spending the entirety of yesterday evening creating her avatar Natalia Penn she was finally in the world. She'd chosen Natalia after an artist called Natalia Goncharova who she'd recently been reading about and the Penn was for Pennsylvania. Her avatar was an artist with bohemian clothes and crazy bright red hair that reached the small of her back. Maybe in one world she could be exactly what she wanted to be. Wild, free, artistic.

Right now she was stalker.

Dwight was flying home and she was trying to keep up with him on foot but she was losing him. She figured he'd keep the same trajectory so she kept walking in a straight line until she found herself at an apartment complex. She was expecting a farm house as he hadn't changed that much from who he was in real life. He wasn't even Assistant Regional Manager, he was still the Assistant _to the_ Regional Manager.

That's when she saw him.

_Oh my god. It's him._

She set down the glass of wine she'd been drinking on her bedside table. Her laptop felt like it was burning through her legs as she lay in bed with just the light of her computer filling the room with artificial light. Tall, unkempt hair, his facial features were uncanny and a guitar on his back. Even his clothes looked like his.

_Philly Jim._

It wasn't just the name that tipped her off. He was on a ledge, two floors up, outside what she guessed was Dwight's apartment. She stood looking up at him. Rather Natalia stood looking up, Pam just sat with sweaty fingers wondering what the hell she should do.

_What the hell should I do?_

She hadn't seen him since he left. That day was so bleak. She was still with Roy and they were friends no more. He'd said a brief goodbye before he walked away but she couldn't say the one thing that would have made him stay. A week and a half later and she'd left Roy but she never called. One day slipped into the next, one excuse into another and now she was sat two months later looking at Philly Jim.

_Jim._

She looked at his job. A sports writer? She'd never heard him talk about wanting to write. They talked a lot about what she really wanted to do, but she just guessed he'd never figured his true calling.

_Maybe he didn't want to share that with me._

That thought twisted in her stomach. There was a whole part of him she'd ever reached.

_You tried though, didn't you? _

She clicked on him. The wine and anonymity made her bold.

_I just need to know if it's really him._


	2. Chapter 2: Natalia meets Philly Jim

_I just need to know if it's really him. _

**Natalia Penn:** Don't jump!

She waited for a reply. Each second felt like a minute. She glugged some wine and instantly regretted it as she coughed and spluttered.

**Philly Jim:** I need help.

**Natalia Penn:** What can I do?

_It's like we're partners-in-crime again. If it's really him. It's got to be him._

**Philly Jim:** I need you to get this guy out of his apartment so I can get down. Can I actually kill myself in this game?

**Natalia Penn:** No idea, this is my first time. What's the guy's name?

**Philly Jim:** Dwight Shrute

_It's got to be him but I need more information._

**Natalia Penn:** Am I aiding and abetting something?

**Philly Jim:** Only the forces of good. I wasn't stealing anything, I was giving him something.

**Natalia Penn:** Is it a bomb?

**Philly Jim:** That would have been awesome but no, I gave him a trophy.

_Oh god, it's a Dundie. It has to be a Dundie. _

**Natalia Penn:** Will you tell me what's going on if I do this? Sounds interesting and I have an evening to kill.

**Philly Jim:** Sure, I've got no life of which to speak of.

**Natalia Penn:** Ok, hold tight, keep yourself amused with your guitar unless that's only there for the chicks ;)

_Oh god, I winked at him. And he has no idea it's me. Though technically I still don't 100% know it is him. God, of course it's him, who else would stalk Dwight and put a trophy in his cyber apartment? Well, apart from me._

**Philly Jim:** Totally there for the chicks ;-)

She laughed. She could hear his voice in his words. She'd never missed him more and here he was talking to her like they're friends again.

She set to work. She walked Natalia upstairs while formulating a plan that would perfectly suit a Lackawanna volunteer sheriff's deputy. It had to be an urgent crisis. Dwight came to the door. It was the first time she'd seen him close up, his likeness was spot-on.

**Natalia Penn:** I need your help!

**Dwight Schrute:** I am trained in the martial arts and am a master marksman.

_God, that's so Dwight._

**Natalia Penn:** I'm forming a search party. We've been infiltrated! The only way to stop THEM taking over is to hunt them down.

**Dwight Schrute:** Who are THEY?

_Uhhh..._

**Natalia Penn:** Cyber thieves!

Pam couldn't stop giggling, Jim would love this. Dwight ran past her and down the stairs. She waited by the door and soon Philly Jim appeared.

**Philly Jim:** Thanks, I owe you one.

_I'm pretty sure I owe you Jim._

**Natalia Penn:** Shall we go somewhere and chat?

**Philly Jim:** Follow me, there's a lake just up the road with some benches.

They walked together and Pam weighed up whether she should let on who she is. First she wanted 100% proof. It felt too wonderful just to have him again, fresh and uncomplicated. Their characters sat.

_I wish I made my character look more like me. It would be fitting to see us sat next to each other talking._

**Natalia Penn:** So what did you put in his apartment?

**Philly Jim:** Well technically it's called a Dundie.

_Ok._

_It is him._

_Oh god, do I tell him? What if he hates me? What if he just logs off and says nothing? What if he tells me I've ruined his life? ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. Ok, keep cool, calm down, see how this goes. You're Natalia, not Pam right now._

**Natalia Penn:** What's a Dundie?

_A lie. Maybe a lie wasn't the best way out of that but it's all I have left of Jim._

**Philly Jim:** Something my old boss used to do, he'd give really weird awards like 'Don't Go In There' for one guy who made the bathroom *ahem* uninhabitable for a while or for wearing the Whitest Sneakers.

_My award._

**Natalia Penn:** So what was Dwight's award for?

_Sexiest beet farmer? Brownest nose? Most dead creatures placed on receptionist's desk? Funniest concussion?_

**Philly Jim:** Ok, this isn't a reflection on where I work but it was Most Unlikely Guy to Buy a Hooker.

_Hooker! But Angela and Dwight... oh my god, what did he see? _

**Natalia Penn:** That guy! How do you know?

**Philly Jim:** I was at a conference and I got into his room and there was a naked woman on his bed. It had to be a hooker.

**Natalia Penn:** Maybe he has a girlfriend.

**Philly Jim:** He'd brag if he had a girlfriend. It was a hooker, I'm sure of it.

_Wishful thinking Jim. You saw Angela naked._

**Natalia Penn:** So what kind of conference was this?

**Philly Jim:** Paper. A whole conference dedicated to paper and office supplies. I know, adrenaline filled stuff.

**Natalia Penn:** I guess writing is more your thing?

**Philly Jim:** More of a fantasy thing. How about you? Are you a real life artist or aspiring assistant to the regional manager?

She laughed, it was like old times, before one conversation and one kiss changed her life.

_I miss him. I should tell him before this goes too far. Maybe I could give him enough to work it out then I won't actually have to type it._

**Natalia Penn:** I'm a receptionist.

There was a long pause before a reply. Pam felt sick.

**Philly Jim:** A receptionist and wannabe artist? Wow, I've had terrible luck with that.

_Oh god._

**Natalia Penn:** Maybe your luck is due for a change?

**Philly Jim:** It would be nice. Been a rough few months.

_Me too. I'm so sorry Jim. _

**Natalia Penn:** Must be going around. Is that why you're here?

**Philly Jim:** Yeah. I used to work with Dwight, I found out he was on Second Life from a casual mention in an email and here I am. I think it's been a bit of an escape. I moved a couple of months ago and I haven't really settled. Why are you here?

**Natalia Penn:** I'm lonely in the evenings. I just got out of a long term relationship.

_Please work it out Jim. Don't make me say it. Or type it. Artist, Receptionist, Relationship, Pennsylvania, Dwight._

**Philly Jim:** I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we both need a second life right now.

_Damnit Jim. _

**Natalia Penn:** I'm working on the real one. I'm taking some art classes.

**Philly Jim:** Nice.

**Natalia Penn:** Have you thought about taking writing classes? You might meet some people.

_Just not a girl, don't meet a girl. No, what the hell am I doing? Wishing you to be lonely? I wish I knew how you felt about me now. Once I did and it was too much. I just needed time to work it out. You wanted to change everything. _

**Philly Jim:** Yeah, maybe. I don't know, I'm horrendously anti-social.

**Natalia Penn:** You're talking to me.

**Philly Jim:** You did help me off a ledge. What did you tell Dwight to get him out so fast?

**Natalia Penn:** That a search party was being formed to find a mysterious group of cyber thieves.

**Philly Jim:** You have no idea how perfect that story is, just absolutely perfect.

_Come on Pam. Stop the game. You've played too many with him before now._

**Natalia Penn:** I have a good idea.

**Philly Jim:** How so?

_Prepare yourself girl. You can do this. God, I can't do it._

**Natalia Penn:** He reminded me of someone I know.

_Damnit, you suck Pam, you suck._

**Philly Jim: **There's more than one Dwight in the world? Isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse?

_He's so damn funny, I haven't laughed like this in so long. Since he left._

**Natalia Penn:** That and me actually having something to do on a Friday night.

**Philly Jim:** Well I'll probably be here but if I arrange to meet you I'll be hastening the end of the world... tough choice.

**Natalia Penn:** Maybe you're worth risking the world for?

_Oh god, did I just send that. He's going to think I'm crazy. Oh god, he's not replying. No, no, no._

**Natalia Penn:** Sorry, I just reread that, little intense, sorry.

_Be casual Pam. Casual._

**Philly Jim:** That's ok.

_Ok, time to try and tell him again._

**Natalia Penn:** I'm kinda missing someone at the moment, someone I wish I'd risked the world for.

**Philly Jim:** Your ex?

**Natalia Penn:** Nope. There were a lot of reasons to end that. I miss someone else. It took me a while to see what he did and now he's gone.

_Long wait again. Is he thinking it through, putting the pieces together? _

**Philly Jim:** Is it too late?

**Natalia Penn:** I think so, I don't know.

**Philly Jim:** If you aren't sure why not try? It didn't work out well for me but I'm glad I know, I'll never wonder what would have happened if I hadn't told her.

**Natalia Penn:** She was stupid for turning you down.

_I can't believe I'm crying. It's been three whole days without crying about something. God, I just can see his face, wounded._

**Philly Jim:** I like to think so. She left the guy she was with at the time too. Turns out she didn't want either of us.

_I just needed to work things out, I'm not a big step person, I'm a baby step person. Is there still hope? Ask him. He still doesn't know it's you. Ask him._

**Natalia Penn:** If she turned up on your doorstep saying she wanted to be with you, would you go for it?

_Please answer yes. Please. I'll leave right now. I've only had one glass, I'll drive right now._

**Philly Jim:** I don't want to think about that, it'll never happen.

_Is that a yes? I think it's a yes. He doesn't want to think about it because he would, he just thinks there's no hope. There's hope._

**Natalia Penn:** I think I'll take your advice. I'll tell him how I feel.

**Philly Jim:** I hope it works out for you and that he's worth it.

**Natalia Penn: **He's worth it.

**Philly Jim:** Good luck, let me know how it goes. I could do with a happy ending.

_You're going to get one._

**Natalia Penn:** I'm going to see him now.

**Philly Jim:** Seriously? Well go get him!

**Natalia Penn:** He lives a couple of states away but I just really need to see him, I hope he doesn't go to bed too early.

**Philly Jim:** Quit talking to me and go! I hope you don't need this second life after tonight. Keep up with the art too.

_He's hurting so much yet he's being so sweet to me. Maybe he knows and isn't letting on?  
_

**Natalia Penn:** Look up those classes, it's the baby steps that got me through.

**Philly Jim:** I will. See you Nat.

**Natalia Penn:** See you Jim.

_See you soon._

_

* * *

_

Yes, I moved the hooker moment up but I wanted to include it in the story so... I did! Oh, and if anyone is wondering how Jim can be that oblivious I've written this conversation from his POV but I'm not sure which chapter it'll be yet.

_Be vigilant, cyber thieves are everywhere!_

Thanks to my reviewer Kimsibobs_. _Hope you enjoyed this_.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Philly Jim meets Natalia

He'd just set the Dundie down when he saw the back of his head in the closet by the front door. The Assistant to the Regional Manager was unaware of an intruder in his virtual apartment.

_Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. _

A quick survey of the sparse apartment revealed one open window.

_He must have flown in through it. Crafty. Ok, he's distracted. Run for it._

His heart was racing. He'd gotten this far without getting caught. Philly Jim, complete with guitar made it to the window ledge outside and carefully edged himself out of Dwight's line of vision.

_Ok. This is not that big of an improvement. Can I kill myself in this game? I'm only two floors up, maybe I'll end up spending a week in Second Life hospital after my tibias shoot out my knee caps. Uh... what to do now?_

Jim sat back in his desk chair and slurped on a beer. Second Life had become a nightly ritual of late. At first he just wanted to freak out Dwight, shoot him with paint balls and leave cryptic messages from the CIA on the walls but in the last few weeks it had been taking up more of his time.

It was the nights he found the most difficult. With no roommate and no close friends nearby, the ache in his chest from that one night in May kept him up at night. He thought moving would help but he just missed her more.

**Natalia Penn:** Don't jump!

_Someone's talking to me. Natalia, sexy name. Maybe she can help me down. Steal a fire engine or something._

**Philly Jim:** I need help.

**Natalia Penn:** What can I do?

_Nice. I just need to get to the door._

**Philly Jim:** I need you to get this guy out of his apartment so I can get down. Can I actually kill myself in this game?

**Natalia Penn:** No idea, this is my first time. What's the guy's name?

**Philly Jim:** Dwight Schrute

**Natalia Penn:** Am I aiding and abetting something?

Jim snorted a little laugh at her comment.

**Philly Jim:** Only the forces of good. I wasn't stealing anything, I was giving him something.

_A dundie of all things. Pam would think that was hilarious. Why can't I stop thinking about her every damn second. Concentrate Jim, this is what you do to __not__ think about her._

**Natalia Penn:** Is it a bomb?

_Ha, she's kinda funny. Sort of thing Pam would have said. Dammit! Stop thinking about her. For crying out loud, tonight is worse than ever._

**Philly Jim:** That would have been awesome but no, I gave him a trophy.

**Natalia Penn:** Will you tell me what's going on if I do this? Sounds interesting and I have an evening to kill.

_Human interaction that's not about paper? Hmm..._

**Philly Jim:** Sure, I've got no life of which to speak of.

**Natalia Penn:** Ok, hold tight, keep yourself amused with your guitar unless that's only there for the chicks ;)

_She winked at me. She's busted me on the guitar._

**Philly Jim:** Totally there for the chicks ;-)

With that she walked away. Her bright red hair disappeared into the building and Jim tilted the camera view so he could see the front door. Within a minute she was there.

_She's an artist. Maybe that's making me think of Pam more. It's nice to talk to someone, I thought only odd people populated these places but I guess I'm here and so not everyone is insane. I am stuck on a ledge though. She seems nice enough and willing to help. Might be nice to continue to chat._

Jim snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Dwight dart past Natalia. He slipped inside and got to the door where flame-haired Natalia was waiting for him.

**Philly Jim:** Thanks, I owe you one.

**Natalia Penn:** Shall we go somewhere and chat?

**Philly Jim:** Follow me, there's a lake just up the road with some benches.

_I guess we don't actually need to go somewhere to sit, it's not like my legs are getting tired. This is weird, maybe Dwight can teach me some online etiquette. That actually sounds like it has potential for pranking._

They arrived at the benches and sat looking over the lake. Other people were walking by, someone was flying a kite.

**Natalia Penn:** So what did you put in his apartment?

**Philly Jim:** Well technically it's called a Dundie.

**Natalia Penn:** What's a Dundie?

_How to explain the inner workings of Michael Scott's mind._

**Philly Jim:** Something my old boss used to do, he'd give really weird awards like 'Don't Go In There' for one guy who made the bathroom *ahem* uninhabitable for a while or for wearing the Whitest Sneakers.

_You just had to mention her award didn't you. Can't help yourself._

**Natalia Penn:** So what was Dwight's award for?

_Oh so many options. Best mustard coloured shirt. Best hider in a box. Most annoying desk mate. Brightest beet stained teeth. But I had to use this piece of information if I couldn't share it with..._

**Philly Jim:** Ok, this isn't a reflection on where I work but it was Most Unlikely Guy to Buy a Hooker.

**Natalia Penn:** That guy! How do you know?

**Philly Jim:** I was at a conference and I got into his room and there was a naked woman on his bed. It had to be a hooker.

**Natalia Penn:** Maybe he has a girlfriend.

_Yeah right._

**Philly Jim:** He'd brag if he had a girlfriend. It was a hooker, I'm sure of it.

**Natalia Penn:** So what kind of conference was this?

_Ugh. Paper. Again._

**Philly Jim:** Paper. A whole conference dedicated to paper and office supplies. I know, adrenaline filled stuff.

**Natalia Penn:** I guess writing is more your thing?

_Why'd I make that so public? A moment of weakness. A silly dream. I'm a paper salesman. That's it. Laugh it off._

**Philly Jim:** More of a fantasy thing. How about you? Are you a real life artist or aspiring assistant to the regional manager?

**Natalia Penn:** I'm a receptionist.

_You have to be kidding me. God if only you were her._

**Philly Jim:** A receptionist and wannabe artist? Wow, I've had terrible luck with that.

**Natalia Penn:** Maybe your luck is due for a change?

**Philly Jim:** It would be nice. Been a rough few months.

_Why am I talking about this? I guess I've not spoken to anyone recently. Not like I've made friends here that I can share the most gut wrenching and soul destroying moment of my life with. _

**Natalia Penn:** Must be going around. Is that why you're here?

_Sounds like I'm not the only person using this to escape._

**Philly Jim:** Yeah. I used to work with Dwight, I found out he was on Second Life from a casual mention in an email and here I am. I think it's been a bit of an escape. I moved a couple of months ago and I haven't really settled. Why are you here?

**Natalia Penn:** I'm lonely in the evenings. I just got out of a long term relationship.

_I was right. It is the loneliness that gets me too. But I'm not talking about that. At least I feel a little less alone right now._

**Philly Jim:** I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we both need a second life right now.

**Natalia Penn:** I'm working on the real one. I'm taking some art classes.

_Pam. Wonder if she's taking classes._

**Philly Jim:** Nice.

**Natalia Penn:** Have you thought about taking writing classes? You might meet some people.

_You mean actually do something than just coast along and make jokes in a dead end job that bores me silly? Yeah, sounds like something I might do. Getting out of bed is difficult right now. _

**Philly Jim:** Yeah, maybe. I don't know, I'm horrendously anti-social.

**Natalia Penn:** You're talking to me.

**Philly Jim:** You did help me off a ledge. What did you tell Dwight to get him out so fast?

**Natalia Penn:** That a search party was being formed to find a mysterious group of cyber thieves.

_Wow. Seriously wow. This Natalia girl has him spot on. Does she know Dwight? Wait, this was her first day. Maybe Dwight gave her a clue to what he was like, Jesus, that was perfect._

**Philly Jim:** You have no idea how perfect that story is, just absolutely perfect.

**Natalia Penn:** I have a good idea.

_What does that mean?_

**Philly Jim:** How so?

**Natalia Penn:** He reminded me of someone I know.

_Fair enough._

**Philly Jim: **There's more than one Dwight in the world? Isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse?

**Natalia Penn:** That and me actually having something to do on a Friday night.

**Philly Jim:** Well I'll probably be here but if I arrange to meet you I'll be hastening the end of the world... tough choice.

**Natalia Penn:** Maybe you're worth risking the world for?

_O-kay... that's a little scary. What do I type back to that? Make a joke? Maybe she thinks I'm flirting with her? I guess we were bantering a bit just then. Crap, I haven't written anything._

**Natalia Penn:** Sorry, I just reread that, little intense, sorry.

_Give her a chance. Who else are you going to talk to until you can't stay awake any longer? It's passing the time. What else are you going to do tonight?_

**Philly Jim:** That's ok.

**Natalia Penn:** I'm kinda missing someone at the moment, someone I wish I'd risked the world for.

**Philly Jim:** Your ex?

**Natalia Penn:** Nope. There were a lot of reasons to end that. I miss someone else. It took me a while to see what he did and now he's gone.

_Well I certainly know the feeling of missing someone. I risked the world and now I'm in a crappy apartment in Stamford two states from home and she's somewhere, I don't what she's doing. Stupid thing is, I'd still do it all again. Maybe there's hope for Natalia. She seems nice._

**Philly Jim:** Is it too late?

**Natalia Penn:** I think so, I don't know.

**Philly Jim:** If you aren't sure why not try? It didn't work out well for me but I'm glad I know, I'll never wonder what would have happened if I hadn't told her.

_She doesn't love me. Well, she couldn't love me. Come on, don't think about that. You can't keep doing this._

**Natalia Penn:** She was stupid for turning you down.

_Yeah. _

**Philly Jim:** I like to think so. She left the guy she was with at the time too. Turns out she didn't want either of us.

**Natalia Penn:** If she turned up on your doorstep saying she wanted to be with you, would you go for it?

_In a heartbeat. Always. Every night I picture it. It's the reason I'm here in this stupid game. It's the reason I can't remember the last good night's sleep I ever had._

**Philly Jim:** I don't want to think about that, it'll never happen.

**Natalia Penn:** I think I'll take your advice. I'll tell him how I feel.

**Philly Jim:** I hope it works out for you and that he's worth it.

**Natalia Penn: **He's worth it.

**Philly Jim:** Good luck, let me know how it goes. I could do with a happy ending.

**Natalia Penn:** I'm going to see him now.

**Philly Jim:** Seriously? Well go get him!

**Natalia Penn:** He lives a couple of states away but I just really need to see him, I hope he doesn't go to bed too early.

_Wonder if she'll remember me if they get together? A random late night conversation brought together by Dwight Schrute. Pam would love this story. _

**Philly Jim:** Quit talking to me and go! I hope you don't need this second life after tonight. Keep up with the art too.

**Natalia Penn:** Look up those classes, it's the baby steps that got me through.

_Not the worst idea in the world. Maybe. Maybe._

**Philly Jim:** I will. See you Nat.

**Natalia Penn:** See you Jim.

_Strange night. Wonder if we'll ever speak again?_


	4. Chapter 4: Pam meets Jim, Jim meets Pam

Pam packed a bag as quickly as she could and changed into a semi-sexy outfit, a summery skirt and a light v-neck sweater in blue with three quarter length sleeves. It was an outfit she'd bought after her break up with Roy, it was modest but fu at the same time. She even put on some matching underwear in case the night went really well. She told herself that it wouldn't get the far and they would take things slow but her underwear cost more than her outfit. As much as Pam was trying to be honest, she was a master of self delusion. A quick lick of mascara and she was ready for the road.

_Let's go. No excuses this time._

She left at just gone nine so she'd get to his and half eleven-ish if her instructions were good enough. She kept directions to his new place at her home since he'd moved for no other reason than it made her feel close to him again.

She hit the road full of adrenaline and excitement. He wasn't explicit but she knew there was a flicker of hope and she had to make sure. She was ready for a big step.

It was almost midnight when she finally got arrived at his apartment. She saw the artificial glow of his laptop shining out of his window. He was still awake. She checked her appearance quickly and walked to the front door knowing if she took a moment to absorb the magnitude of this moment she'd flee.

She made her way up one flight of stair and stood in front of his door. Number 23. It was dark blue.

_Jim's door. No turning back. You've gotten this far. Knock. Go on. Knock. Lift your arm up and knock._

She knocked.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god._

The blue door eventually opened.

"Pam?" He looked tired and stood unshaven in his old t-shirt and sweat pants. His hair was even scruffier than usual, sticking out at unusual angles almost like it had exploded. He looked confused.

_Ok, so he didn't work out I'm Natalia. He doesn't look pissed off but he's not smiling either. God he looks sexy with that stubble and that hair. I've missed him so much. Ok, focus. Just say what you feel._

"Hey. Is it too late?"

_Nice opener Pam. God you're so lame. _

"Well it's midnight." He said bemusedly.

_Ok, yeah, missed the meaning. Stop the games Pam; say what you came here to say. _

"No. That's not what I meant." _Say it Pam. Time to be a big step person, just this once. "_I'm in love with you. Is it too late?"

_Please don't let it be too late._

It was midnight when he heard the knock at the door. He was still on Second Life but he'd looked at some evening classes briefly and considered starting a sports blog. Anything so he wouldn't spend another night laying in bed thinking about Pam.

_Who's here at midnight? A burglar wouldn't knock, would he? _

A look out the window revealed nothing. He snuck up to the front door on his tiptoes and looked through the peephole.

_Pam. _

_It's Pam._

_Pam is standing there._

He double checks.

_Yep. Definitely Pam._

_I should probably open the door. Why is she here? Is this good or bad? Probably won't find out until I open the door. Open the door. Don't just stand there. Open it._

He opened the door after holding the door knob for half a minute.

"Pam?"

_Yeah, nice "surprised" acting, Jim, Oscar worthy stuff. Don't smile, you don't know why she's here. God, don't scowl, she'll freak out and think you're mad at her. Just, try not to look weird and like you've been thinking about her constantly for two months. More like three years but anyway. Wow she looks pretty, even looking all nervous and worried, god I've missed her so much. God I still love her so very much. Please don't break me again. _

"Hey. Is it too late?"

_Weird question._

"Well it's midnight."

"No. That's not what I meant." _What did you mean then? Why are you here?_ "I'm in love with you. Is it too late?"

Jim just let himself smile at her and watched her worried expression melt away into an equally bright smile. He reached out his hand and pulled her inside and into his arms. Their lips met and for the second time in two months he let her know exactly what he was thinking.

_No. It's not too late. I love you too._

_

* * *

_So some smooches. Nice.

Jim's still oblivious. That'll get sorted.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really, really appreciate the time you take to comment and I hope this has been satisfactory. The actual 'they get together' bit has always been the hardest for me to write.


	5. Chapter 5: Jim meets Natalia

They laid naked and entwined in each other. It was almost three o'clock in the morning but neither of them wanted to sleep.

_Wow, I'm here with Jim. I didn't see this coming when I woke up this morning, well, yesterday now. God this feels right. My new boyfriend and best friend. Thank god for Dwight, how long would it have taken to get here if we both didn't enjoying the occasional stalking and pranking of Dwight? What if he'd met someone, what if I had been too late? Even the thought of that makes my stomach hurt. I wish he hadn't left like he did but it doesn't matter now. I'm here and this is going to work. Jim. Wow I love his chest hair, who knew? Mmm, feels good..._

A little while later...

"You won't believe what I was doing before you got here." Said Jim with a hint of a mischievous smile on his face.

_Time to fess up. _

"I could hazard a guess."

"You'll never work it out." He said cockily, still completely oblivious.

"Wanna bet?"

"I can think of something I can do in return for a correct guess." He nuzzled into her neck and planted a kiss on a spot he discovered an hour earlier. "But if you lose..."

_Mmmmmm... oooooohhhhh..._

"I think I'll take that bet." She said on an exhale.

"You have twenty tries."

_Oh I could have so much fun with twenty tries but it's time._

"You were cyber stalking Dwight." His face was a picture of confusion. She watched as he processed how she could possibly know that.

_His eyebrows are completely hilarious right now. It's like they are the ones doing the thinking. Must not laugh. Must. Not Laugh.  
_

"You know, that wasn't a hooker, it was Angela."

"Oh god, Natalia?" He smiled a crooked smile. _I love this man and his eyebrows. Sorry Jim, it was me all along. _"That's so obvious now. Wait, how did you even know I was there?"

"I didn't. I was kinda stalking Dwight too and there you were, clinging to the side of a building."

"Wow. Wait, so I saw Angela naked?" His face held a look of total horrified disgust.

"Yep and now I want my prize." She pulled him close.

_No way is he going to be thinking about Angela right now._

"Sneaky Beesly." He drawled before bringing his lips to hers.

He pulled the covers over their heads and only the sound of kisses and laughter could be heard from underneath. The laughter soon faded away into heavy breathing.

_Mmmmmm... Yes... Oh my... Ooooohhh... Jim!_

_..._

_Wow. This is literally my dreams coming true. She came to my door and told me she loves me. The stuff that happened after that was pretty goddamn awesome too. No misinterpreting this. She's here. With me. _

_I wonder if tonight went this well for Natalia? Man, she said that my luck would change. I want to stay just like this forever now, I'm set, I'm good, I've never been this happy. Where do we go from here? I wonder if Pam will move up here? Maybe I should move back to Scranton? So much to think about but god she's stroking my chest and she's so beautiful. My girlfriend is so beautiful. My girlfriend Pam. Mmm, that's nice..._

A little while later...

"You won't believe what I was doing before you got here." He lay on his side facing her, propped up on one elbow.

"I could hazard a guess."

"You'll never work it out."

"Wanna bet?"

_Hmm, naughty Beesly._

"I can think of something I can do in return for a correct guess." _I think this spot here is going to be one of my favourites. _"But if you lose..."

_God I love that noise she's making. _

"I think I'll take that bet."

_This will be fun. Best give her a sporting chance._

"You have twenty tries."

"You were cyber stalking Dwight."

_Wait... wha'? How could she know that? Was she outside watching me? How could she see? It can't have been a lucky guess. Does Dwight see me and told her? Is she trying not to laugh at me right now and why is she staring at my eyebrows?_

"You know, that wasn't a hooker, it was Angela."

_Oh I'm so stupid. Seriously stupid._

"Oh god, Natalia?" She's smiling up at him with a small apology in her eyes that he instantly accepts. _I've been trying so hard not to see Pam in everything and everyone... Artist and receptionist, long term relationship break up, she was at Dwight's, two states away. Makes so much sense. I guess Natalia's night did work out as well as mine. "_That's so obvious now. Wait, how did you even know I was there?"

"I didn't. I was kinda stalking Dwight too and there you were, clinging to the side of a building." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

_I now owe Dwight for the rest of my life. Oh god, Dwight and the hotel..._

"Wow. Wait, so I saw Angela naked?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"Yep and now I want my prize." He found himself with Pam pressed up against the length of his body.

Jim's thoughts were reduced to a series of words and none of them were about seeing Angela nude.

_Amazing. Beautiful. Wonderful. Funny. Smart. Talented. Sexy. Love. Mine._

"Sneaky Beesly."

He pulled the covers up over their heads.

_Well, I did promise a reward if she got it right..._

_

* * *

_Well this is the end for now. It has the potential to be extended and I have tried writing their first breakfast together but it wasn't quite gelling with the two perspective thing I have going on. I just needed to finish something after spending an age on a really long fanfic that I was finding hard to keep up the momentum with. I'm back to that one now and all excited about it. 

_Thanks to each and everyone of my reviewers and a special wave to IrishIris! Each and every one has made me smile and that's a lovely thing in my world.  
_

Also, I'm expecting my season six copy of The Office direct from America (my lovely Xbox360 plays region 1) so I'll soon be able to catch up with y'all American's.

See you all in my next Fic, got another concept brewing which I'm trying to execute well. I'm hoping that'll go up late next week (or when I've finished season six if it finally gets here, I want it nooow!).

Byee


End file.
